Project Omega
by zheil
Summary: As Nirvana goes for their quest to return home,they are soon interrupted by an unknown man who becomes their ally.Will they be able to overcome the burden this man had carried since he was born?Mecha models from other shows are here but not a crossover
1. Chapter 1

"Eyes of the Machine"

In the midst of the vast and infinite, a cross like pod floated slowly. The pod had a very blood red color covering, golden tribal symbols following the pod's shape and black linings. The pod looked a little old having some scratches, a few metals were already breaking apart and some parts of it looked like it was hit by a heavy item. But the most notable appearance of the pod, was chains that were wrapped around it with additional locks to it.

Inside the pod rested a man having a slender, yet fairly muscular, body of average height with a peaceful sleeping appearance, fairly short, messy black hair and pale white skin. He had red . He was shirtless which revealed an "**I**" at his left chest and the only thing he wore was a black hakama.

The man soon opened his eyes, which were green and having three ripples like patterns around the pupils, and placed his hand on the screen in front of his face. The screen turned on and revealed a small information about him although because of it being old, it couldn't process much information

* * *

><p><em>Name: Dio Skeith Keymaster<em>

_Age: 19_

_Gender: Male_

_Project Name: Project Zeus_

_Project Number: 1_

_Date of2h34g23ve234!$#d3$#EF$WR$W#ER$WF4#$#F32cv42g3$#$3$GV#$3V$#$c34_

* * *

><p>The man named Dio Skeith Keymaster knew that the machine wasn't going to continue the list anymore, it may have been because of being too old or if a virus had managed to enter it. But he didn't care, for now he only wanted to rest.<p>

* * *

><p>Hibiki and the other men stood at their holding cell, nothing much has happened since their first encounter with the enemy. The only thing they had to do now to pass time was to wait. That was until an alarm alerted all the crew<p>

"What is it captain?" Meia said with her still amazonic attitude

"Our radar has detected a pod floating near our ship and this one has a different structure and appearance"

"How so?"

"We had managed to take a picture of it so here it is" the screen then showed the cross pod. Everyone mostly noticed that beside the chains and locks, the pod could already seen very old.

"I'm going to retrieve the pod captain" Gasco said

"Good, we'll meet you at the deck later"

* * *

><p><strong>MOMENTS LATER<strong>

After easily retrieving the pod, Gasco exited her ship and descended the machine to meet the others as they started to removed the chains which were a little hard since it needed them 1000 Celsius to melt it. It took the others to move back a little and the engineers to wear a special suit to protect them from the extreme heat. After a while they had managed to remove the chains and as soon as they touched the pod, a hologram of an old scientist was shown, the most notable look of the man was his evil smile that made the others shiver

"To whoever has found this, I may warn you about the upcoming danger you are going to encounter than any enemy you will ever encounter, the thing that this pod contains is beyond my control now and let us see if you people will ever survive the burden this young one has"

The hologram soon disappeared and the pod opened with some gas coming out from it. A young man began to stand up, his eyes glowing blue and his Roman numeral number 1 was shown. Everyone prepared for any sudden movements by the man, as the woman surrounded their commander pointing their rings at the mysterious

The man looked at the unknown strangers and was about to go down until he felt his body giving up and then fell down. The doctor, Duelo who was called quickly, made a quick moved and took the chance to see if the mysterious man was ok.

"How is he doctor?" the commander, Magno, asked

"He is fine, he's unconscious. Although he is something different, his body is white pale, eyes having these circles and mostly this tattoo of his"

Magno nodded, "Good Meia and BC, take this young man to the other holding cell for now"

"Captain, are you sure it was necessary for him to stay the holding cell" Jura said

"The hologram did warn us about the boy, we'll just wait until he awakens"

* * *

><p>The shirtless man soon awakened from his slumber and saw that he was in a holding cell and had some cuffs on his arm. He looked around and noticed that two women were guarding him, he was lucky enough that they were facing the other side.<p>

"_I simply don't like being cuffed_", he simply bean to separate his arms before strongly slamming them together. He was atleast free from the cuffs but now he had to deal with the alerted soldiers and the cell. The cell then opened and the two women came in pointing their ring gun at him.

"How did you break from the cuffs?" she asked, or by the tone of her voice ordered

"Skills" Dio made a quick run in front of the girls before launching a 360 crescent kick sending the two to the sides before exiting the cell and closing it

"_I know that it may be bad, but I don't like when a gun or that weird ring is pointed at me_" He thought as he began to exit the room, "I hope that I won't encounter anymore Amazons"

Bad luck for him, the ship that time wasn't when the crew was going to sleep. As he made 5 more steps, he heard a shout, "It's the man from the pod, Capture him!"

"Me and my big mouth" he started to run, while dodging bullets and making sure that no more of the girls follow him.

* * *

><p>"Captain, it would seem that the man has escaped from the cell" BC said as she opened a screen that showed the teen running from, "Although we placed the most alert guards with him, he still managed to escape"<p>

"It would seem so, this boy has some skills to escape those"

"What should we do captain?"

Magno thought for a while, "Not now, this may be a chance for us to see why that old man warned us"

* * *

><p>At the kitchen, the women were normally there. They were either talking or eating, none of them not knowing about the current situation in the other part of the ship<p>

"What could you say about the man in the pod Barnette?" Jura asked

"I wouldn't care about him, he is a man after all"

And speak of the devil, the door swung open and Dio entered as well as his followers who were trying to capture him. Dio then noticed that he was about to bump to Ezra, he quickly maneuvered his feet and leaped before ever bumping into her. Not noticing the one of the girls fired her laser ring which all of them noticed was heading towards Ezra, being quick as possible he then took out a katana from nowhere and slashed the laser before reaching her.

Everyone stood silence on what just happened, no one understand much except for the man came in, leaped over Ezra, someone suddenly and accidentally fired a laser, the man took out a weird looking sword and slashed to laser.

"You ok?" Dio asked the woman who was still stunned, "Yes"

"Sorry, for that"

"Stop right there, you should already stop running since you are surrounded"

Dio looked at his surrounding and the girl was right, he was surrounded but for him, in battle numbers doesn't count

"It doesn't matter how many you are and besides if I really wanted to kill all of you, I would have then made a move before even all of you could notice"

"That is enough" Magno voice was heard as she entered the room

"But captain he escaped the holding cell and tried to escape"

"Escape from you guys, anyone would escape from you guys if you suddenly point a laser ring at them for no reason"

"The kid is right"

"Oh and ma'am, with all due respect, these girls of yours are really weird"

"Ma'am? My, my, my, you're a weird man" Magno chuckled

"Why?" Dio tilted his head

"Most men wouldn't care to call an old woman ma'am, they would either call us being dangerous or other horrible words"

"I see, for me I don't follow what the rules of Tarak and their beliefs on women are, people believing those rules are only foolish and pathetic" He made his way in front of Magno, and made an ordinary bow with his right hand placed on his left chest, that shocked both men and women inside the room, "If I may request, can I have a room to stay seeing that the cell is very cold?"

Magno was astounded by the respect the man in front of her was showing her. She have lived for too long, and this was a rarely event that would happened to her. She just nodded and called for two women, Meia and Paiway, to escort the man to a room.

Meia and Paiway both approached the man who instantly followed them without any question or any motive in his face. The three soon left the galley with both men and women having a questioning face,

"As for now the boy, who I found out that his name was Dio Skeith Keymaster from the pod, will be joining us"


	2. Chapter 2

**Now the story will start with the canon series but with little changes, but as soon as the changes would fit properly the story will follow what the anime did. You may be confused but don't worry the changes will start to become more sense soon.**

* * *

><p>"By His Power"<p>

There have been a lot of changes going on in the ship since Dio joined the crew. He couldn't even go out from his room without being looked at with suspicious eyes, it was impossible to talk with some girls and the worst part of it was when he just made a simple mistake he was accused and pointed at by some girls.

Atleast the only one who was a little good to him was Duelo, Bart and Magno. The kid was just arrogant and can't just keep his mouth shut, it made Dio a little annoyed but didn't care to do anything. The worst part of it all was he had kept hearing about Meia saying that he was a danger to the whole crew but Magno continued to tell her not to worry.

Dio was heading towards the deck where he was going to examine the machines, but he suddenly encountered the last person he wanted to meet, Meia Gisborn. The aqua haired woman was walking sternly and was giving Dio the coldest glare ever. Dio ignored her glare and just passed by the woman but then was grabbed and slammed to a wall. Dio didn't flinch on how hard the girl slammed him and was a little amazed by the woman's strength.

"What's wrong Gisborn?" Dio asked

"Don't you try to be relaxed in this situation Keymaster" she said following Dio's words, "You may have the captain's permission but not us woman and if I see any action that harms the crew then you'll see yourself in space" she let go of Dio and left the man

"That woman needs to control her emotions, she may try hiding them but her anger gets the best of her" Dio then continued his walk, he soon found himself in the deck of Nirvana and noticed 2 people, the ships engineer Parfet Balblair and the arrogant kid Hibiki Tokai. The boy was simply staring at his Vanguard while Parfet was looking at his Pod. He simply walked to the woman and tapped her on the shoulders, "Miss Parfet, may I ask what are you doing to my pod?"

Said woman turned around looking a little nervous, "Um…I-I was just…looking on what…material i-it was made from"

"Don't be nervous, it's not like I'm gonna eat or something, this pod is made from a special kind of metal which was experimented to be harder enough to withstand attacks from the outside and if shot by any lasers deflect them"

"Wow, but it would take years for any metal like that to be created"

"Indeed"

"Looks like we have another nerd hear" Hibiki arrogantly said

"Mr. Hibiki, it may come into your mind, if you have one, that having intellect is great gift even in battles, from what I heard from Duelo and Magno you created things beyond imaginable" Hibiki smirked but Dio smiled evilly, "But if you're saying that having intellect is bad then you're just insulting yourself"

"Why you!" Hibiki was about to punch Dio but he was fast and chopped Hibiki's neck in the back knocking the teen out, "Miss Parfet, would you be so kind to get this man to Dr. Duelo, he is not in any danger but just unconscious"

Parfet nodded quickly before taking the teen and leaving the deck, "Shouldn't it have been better if you have carried the man"

Meia appeared with her ring pointed at him "You said that women had strength so I did a little experiment and Gisborn, I don't like having the laser ring of yours pointed at me"

"Like I care if I hit a man especially someone like you, also I saw what you did in the kitchen, so let me test it out" Meia didn't think for a while as she fired her ring straight at Dio

Dio didn't bother doing what he did in the Kitchen but he simply sidestepped, "Gisborn, if you're going to fire at me, be always sure that the target won't dodge it"

Meia was getting more annoyed by the man in front of her, she felt like the man was more dominant than her. She again continued to fire lasers but Dio continued to dodge, Dio was lucky enough that he was in the place where the giant would open or the Vanguards and Dread would be damaged. But as the battle continued, few people began to enter and see what the commotion was that was until half members of the crew were already at the deck watching as a one sided battle was commencing "_Looks like we have some viewers and also I'm tires of playing games_" He then took out the sword he used to save Ezra and pointed the tip at Meia,

"I think this battle will be over Gisborn"

"I think so too" She fired her laser once more which Dio easily deflected, he made a quick run towards Meia with his sword held tight. He performed a swing and landed circling 2 times. All stood shock and waited for something to happen, they thought if the man had hurt Meia but the only thing they noticed was a small crackle and noticed that Meia's ring was slashed in half.

"What is that weapon?" Meia asked looking at the man behind her

"This my darling is the Kotetsumaru Katana" Jura who was at the scene looked at the sword, she saw that the sword was different from her Rapier going to its shape, size, material used and the color. The katana soon vanished and Dio left all the stunned watchers.

* * *

><p>"Boss, the boy has shown so far abilities in combat, also he has not shown any hostility to any crew member, I only fear that Meia would become the problem that Dio" BC said as she and Magno were looking at the screen which showed what happened in the deck<p>

"Yes you are right, this boy has many secret and yet he can change the subject, let's observe him more I am curios on how he took that blade from out of nowhere"

"Me too Boss"

Nirvana continued their journey and now found themselves in a desert planet. The monitor soon opened to reveal the planet, "This planet is…" BC stared at the monitor

"...It seems to be dead" Magno finished

"Captain, let's disembark" BC suggested, "There might be some information about their operation" Magno thought for a while, "BC I'm not worried about you but more on the other girls…" BC stared at the monitor again

In the hanger, Hibiki was busy working and fixing the dread, his body still hurt from Dio's strike and it made him more tired than usual, "They treat others too harshly here and that guy had some chopped I can't believe he knocked me out with one swing, right partner?" he said to his Vanguard not noticing Dita climbing up the ladder and sneaking up on the teen.

"Jeez, they don't really understand" Dita quietly kissed her finger before pointing at it to Hibiki and firing a heart which struck the guy making him stumble and fall on the ground, "Maybe I'm not eating well" he soon looked up and noticed Dita looking down at him, "Are you alright?"

* * *

><p>Hibiki was inside the infirmary having pulse stickers placed on some parts of his face and also his body. Dio stood outside the curtains and soon heard Hibiki shouting about Duelo's hands. The young man smiled a bit and noticed the doctor Paiway entering the curtains. "<em>He should really understand that being with a woman is not bad<em>" Dio thought before heading towards the cockpit, "I hope captain can tell me something about the crew"

"Attention all pilots and crew member" BC announced, "As part of the away mission all members should begin vanguard simulations at once…"

"WHAT?" Hibiki shouted in disbelief, "Women are going in the Van-types?"

"…and also Dio Skeith Keymaster, the captain needs to talk to you"

"_Why with the sudden call?_" Dio continued his walk towards the cockpit

* * *

><p>Dio was no standing in front of the captain but she wasn't alone, beside her as always was BC but Duelo was also there, "So captain, why did you call me?"<p>

"I have seen your ability to make that sword of yours disappear and appear, I was curious about it, what are you hiding Dio?"

"I don't know what you mean captain? Those things are just my skills"

"Duelo show him your discovery?" Duelo took out some files and began placed it on the table "You see Dio, when you were sleeping I started some test to see if you were truly Ok but I also noticed something else, like machines…"

Dio then looked at defeat, "Ok captain, you found out but I just want you three to keep this a secret from anyone ok?" the three nodded

"Ok, you see I'm actually…" Dio started his story

* * *

><p>"I can't take this! Why can't this thing move around more elegant, I quit!" Jura said in frustration<p>

"Without permission…"

"Be quiet" she countered

"It looks like I'll need to be on the bridge as well" Duelo said after coming back from Dio's story

"I told you so" Hibiki said, "There's no way that women can control the Van-types"

Duelo and the others soon noticed that Meia was panting heavily

"What?" Pyoro asked noticing that Duelo began to think

"She's straining herself, even if is just a simulation" A voice said, the three turned around and noticed Dio standing near the door, "From the way she's acting it seems that Gisborn has Claustrophobia or you now that fear of being in close tight areas and some in escapable rooms"

Meia then slammed her hand with fear and frustration in her eyes, "Are there Medical overrides on Mejere?"

"Huh?" Meia noticed the screen showing Duelo

"In cases like this on Tarak, doctors have the authority to stop pilots from scrambling, do you agree?"

"No" she denied

"Then try switching your field of view to all directions, that should lessen the impact on your body" Dio was quite astounded by Duelo, the man's words were right especially in these cases

"Leave me alone, I won't take help from anyone, I can overcome any obstacle myself!" Meia retaliated

"That's it! I'm going to talk to her!" Dio's eyes burned with fury as he slowly made his way to the simulation room

Hibiki yawned as he noticed Bart reading some book and seems interested in it, Hibiki tried to escape until his face soon smashed into Jura's breast, "All right, you'll be combining with me, Jura, next. I hope you keep that engraved in your mind"

"W-what was that all about?" he asked, as he was getting some air

Dio and Duello both were standing in front of Meia's pod, Dio gave Duello a signal to leave for a while which Duelo followed without question. The pod soon opened with a hiss and some smoke, Dio soon noticed Meia laying her head on her hands to rest. He approached the side of the pod and called for Meia, "Meia!"

The woman soon looked up, "So what do-" 

_SLAP!_

Everyone in the room stood in silence as they noticed something that might have gone wrong, Dio had slapped Meia and they could see her cheek turning red, Meia was a little stunned but soon looked at Dio with anger in her eyes, "Why did you do that?"

"You deserve it anyway, do you really think that you could survive battle without any help! In battle it doesn't matter if a man or woman helps you, the only thing important is surviving the battle and you ignoring those helpful tips especially from Duelo are wrong! You think you can do anything just because you're the leader of the group! You're more that trash if that is what you will always think" Dio shouted in frustration, everyone stood there for stunned, it was the first time they saw him angry

He then sighed and carried the girl bridal style, "W-what are you doing?"

"Just shut it Meia" he gave him the coldest glare that could counter hers in a thousand folds, Meia looked a little surprised that Dio called her by her first name and not the usual Gisborn. For the first time in her life, Meia kept silence in the whole walk

* * *

><p>"Old hag, are you there?" Hibiki said as a had managed to contact the bridge, "There's one right here, what is it little one?"<p>

"Don't let them mess with the Van-type" Hibiki pointed his finger as if lecturing Magno, "Sheesh, they're nothing but annoying, in any case…"

"Hey, there you are!" a voice called which could be determined as Dita's

"Dita!" the transmission soon ended leaving a confused BC and a smiling Magno, "How ironic, it's become much livelier since we picked up those men and the one from the pod"

"Sure…"

* * *

><p>As for Hibiki, he was gobbling down the food like a machine that Dita gave him. Not known to the two that Paiway was hiding while taking snapshots of what was happening. After a while she then talked to Jura who was taking a shower, "And so, they were together having lunch on a mat alone! That guy was at Dita's will with just one boxed lunch!" "I see…"<p>

"Why do I have to cook because of that?" Barnette asked angrily

"It's so that I can combine" Jura simply replied, "Don't you love me when I'm beautiful, Barnette?"

Barnette then looked at the sauces and noticed a hot sauce, her face soon had a smirked as she secretly added it to the food, "Here! It's done"

* * *

><p>"The planet surface has stabilized" Amarone said, "This is our only chance!"<p>

"All pilots, stand by to disembark!"

An alarmed was soon sounded, every pilot began to go to their Vanguard except for Dio who had slept after taking Meia to the infirmary for checking. Hibiki, Dita, Jura and Barnette were soon launched towards the deserted planet. But Dita and Jura both argued to whom Hibiki was going to combine to not noticing that they were using the same type of machine Hibiki had

Back at the Nirvana, Meia soon arrived at her dread. It was thanks to Dio that she was late, taking her to the infirmary where she had rested and was not alerted by the alarm, "I'm late"

"You don't need to overdo it, Dio is going to get angry" Pyoro warned, "Won't they be all right even without you Meia?"

"I can't let that happen! I have my responsibilities! Even if I have to go against that man's orders, he is not the boss of me!"

"But the drop ship is a one-way trip, there aren't any extras"

"What?"

* * *

><p>At the deserted planet, the 4 Vanguards stood observing the area around them. It may not have been deserted in the past, because of the machines and buildings fallen and other metals just laid anywhere.<p>

"There's nothing here" Jura said

"There's no need for Meia to join us"

They began to look for anything but the sand made it harder for them to walk and just made them slip. Dita and Jura began to fight again which made Hibiki fly away not noticed to them that a camera was watching them and launched a laser, that soon activated the other cameras launching the same laser, which hit Hibiki shocking both him and his Vanguard. Suddenly a blast of sandstorm struck the 4 making it harder for them to even contact Nirvana. Some sand began to stick on the Vanguards which became worse as the sand kept growing.

"What is this, the sand seems like it's alive"

"Do an analysis" BC ordered

"Roger"

In the sky, another Vanguard dropped to the land and everyone knew that it was Meia

"Where is everyone? Copy!" she asked

Another life pulse appeared on Duelo's screen, he just sighed at the sudden appearance, "She's Overexerting herself"

The others continued to struggle as they faced the impending storm and that weight of the sand that caused their dreads to stopped moving, meanwhile for Meia she was losing control on her landing. She landed very harsh and her Vanguard started its red alert. Knowing that the power was now down, Meia's claustrophobia began to awaken. Duelo noticed the sudden rise of Meia's pulse,

"Oh no! Meia, can you hear me? Open up your vision! Look as far away as you can"

The door suddenly opened and Dio entered the cockpit, he looked around and soon saw Duelo's face

"Duelo, what's the matter?" Dio quickly asked

"It's Meia, thanks to the landing, her power has gone down and her Claustrophobia is taking over her"

"Damn, that girl! I told her to stay for a while!" Dio then left and was ready to go to the planet but was stopped by Magno, "Where are you going Dio? Don't tell me you're going to the planet? The drop ships have already been used!"

"I know but they need help more and remember what I said, I can do things beyond human" Magno was hesitant at first but soon nodded, "Ok, permission granted"

"Thank you captain" and Dio soon lef

Back to the others in the planet, Meia was breathing heavily, but the thing that made her still awake was Duelo's advice, "He's really nosy…" she said as she slowly pressed the button and the Vanguards vision soon came then noticed a slight movement just beyond her,

"What is it?" The sand then stood up and formed the shape of a vanguard, the machine made one step before the sand fully rushed towards Meia and the sand began to consume her Vanguard. Inside Meia started to lose it, her claustrophobia was reaching its final state, "I'm…I'm scared"

"The self-destruct sequence of the system on the planet has been activated, 300 seconds until detonation!" Belvedere announced

"That's not good"

"Landing party, return to the ship now!" BC ordered but then, "_Oh no, Dio had already launched himself towards the planet I hope he can hear me_"

"Please…Help" Meia said noticing the final opening on her vision close

"TAKE THIS!" a voice shouted which came from Dio's Vanguard before slamming near Meia blowing the sand away, "Meia are you ok?"

"D-Dio?" she stuttered

"Stupid girl, I told you to stay in bed" he grabbed and lifted Meia's Vanguard arm around him, "Now come on, the others have already left thanks to Hibiki getting some balls to attack those sand machines"

They were about to leave that was until sand tendrils shot from the ground and was heading towards the two, Dio noticed the sudden attacked before Shifting Meia's Vanguard which it only made the tendrils hit Dio

"AAAAAAHHHH! DARN IT!" he shouted as the tendrils had managed to the vanguard 5 times and him being hit in the leg and the arm

"DIO!" Duelo shouted noticing Dio's pulse weakening, "Paiway! Prepare a cart, some operation materials and a room! Dio's been hit!"

The nurse nodded quickly before exiting the cockpit, "Doctor, what damaged his Vanguard?"

"I don't know but whatever it is, but it caused him and the vanguard a lot of damaged"

"_Come on Dio! You said it yourself you could do things beyond human! No show it to us!_" Magno shouted in her mind wishing that Dio could hear it

Dio felt as blood came down his mouth, his body was shaking in pain and he was about to lose conscience but his willpower to live made him use one last resort, gaining all his strength Dio began to materialize a blade on his vanguards hand, "COME ON OUT! KOTETSUMARU KATANA!"

The giant copy of his sword appeared on the Vanguards hand, with one swing he had managed to cut the tendrils and making the ones that were in him fall. He then started his machine which then flew to Nirvana and just as they were in a safe place, the planet exploded.

"All the vanguards are safe!" Ezra happily announced

"Yes but one of them had received some very vital injuries, I must go!" Duelo exited the cockpit

"_Good for you Dio to help your comrades but your self-sacrifice was stupid_" she said in a sigh, "_I just hope those injuries of your are not too dangerous_"

At the deck, the last two vanguards landed with Meia being ok and was helped by her friends but Dio's vanguard was the worse, they saw 5 holes and the cockpit was dripping with blood. It soon opened and revealed Dio panting and bleeding heavily. They have never seen such sight, Dio tried to get up up but soon fell down the vanguard, at quick timing Duelo came and had managed to catch Dio before placing him on the cart and heading towards the infirmary room. The pilots who were left all looked at the door where Duelo and Paiway had left, the injured body of Dio was still clear on their mind. All of them looked at each other and nodded before following the doctor, as Meia was being helped by Jura, she had something on her mind,

"_Why did he sacrifice himself for me, I know that we are comrades but that was too much?_"


	3. Chapter 3

"Knowing What He Carries"

"Broken ribs, dislocated left leg, head injury and internal bleeding, Dio took a lot of damaged" Duelo started to look and try to fix the dislocated leg and stop the bleeding

After the planet incident, Nirvana had to deal with the sudden appearance of the enemy. The battle went fort, but the enemy had the advantage as most pilots especially the team who had just returned from the planet. They took minor damaged but now the battle had delivered extreme damages towards the pilot Meia. After the damaged, she was suddenly sent to the infirmary. Memories of the past started to flood her memories, the thought of the time when she was raised in her home planet and then the final look she saw from her mother before leaving the burning city.

"Mo…ther" a tear fell down from her face which Paiway noticed

Dio, who was just beside the bed where Meia was being cured, opened his eyes and sat in a sitting position but he then clenched stomach as the pain grew more intense with ever move, "Stupid planet with it's stupid sand"

He stood up but again fell down as his left gave out, "You should rest first Dio, your injuries will kill you if you continue to strain yourself"

"I'm sorry Duelo, but I'm not the man who just sits down and wait, I'm a man of action" He looked at Meia who looked back at him "Damn girl, still can't listen to orders, Duelo take care of her for me"

"You don't need to ask"

"Heh" he smiled as he started to limp towards the deck

"Are you sure to let him go with those kind of injuries" Paiway asked

"I respect the man's decision, come on let's continue healing Meia"

* * *

><p>"<em>I am not going to let this crew die in front of me, not anymore!<em>" He stood up in front of his destroyed Vanguard, "I will hide no more!"

He inserted himself inside the cockpit o the Vanguard, placing his body properly he glanced at the vision screen and closed his eyes, "Commence, Code Zeus!"

The vanguard started to crackle as sparks began to surround it, metal parts of its started falling. The robot soon stood up and with one strong blast of lightning that seems to moved the Nirvana,

"BC what was that?" Magno asked after the sudden shock

"I don't know captain but it seems its coming from the hanger, look at it"

"Roger"

The screen showed the hanger which no one noticed very different until they saw that the Vanguard which Dio had used was now gone. Magno looked closely and noticed the trail of blood leading to the empty space where the Vanguard was once placed, "_Don't tell me?_"

"Hey ladies!" the screen tuned off and everyone looked at the mecha in front of them. In front of the Cockpit was a mecha different than and Vanguard or Dread ever seen. The machine was clad in black samurai armor having golden linings, sporting a pair of giant swords and two horns atop its helmet and a spear along with a gun on the back.

"What is that machine?"

"This my friends is the Musha Gundam Z" (the robot's design is really the Musha Gundam Mk. II, I just hand to change the name)

Everyone stood with amazed and awe at the sight of the mecha. The creation of it was amazing, design and special features are combined perfectly. Two swords placed on either sides of the hip of the Gundam, a spear and gun placed on the back. The weapons fit perfectly with the Gundam's design.

"Remarkable" Magno looked at it

"Sorry but no time to be showing off time to go!" he turned the Gundam around and launched himself towards the enemy. He took out both his Kotetsumaru Katana and started slicing the enemy, "Hibiki, Dita take care of protecting Nirvana, Jura follow me"

"What the?"

"Wow look at Dio's Vanguard, its different than us, it looks more like Dita and Hibiki's combined version"

"No time for that, come on!" he and Jura flew towards the enemy with both pilots attacking the harvesters. His sword sliced those machines quickly enough and that noticed the enemy coming towards him, "Finally time to use it, WAVE OF MURUMASA!" he raised his sword up. The blade began to absorb a small aura from Dio and with one swing, sent out a powerful wave that both striked the harvesters and his crew "Hibiki, they're stunned GO!"

Hibiki and Dita nodded both firing a laser which the other pilots deflected sending a barrage of lasers hitting all the harvester ships

"What the…to use our own fighters as reflectors…"

"Pretty impressive for a man's shallow wit"

"Good, that kids getting some moves" Dio smiled before heading back to the Nirvana. After reverting the ship back to its original form, Dio quickly ran to the infirmary, "Hang on! You must live!"

Dio saw her heartbeat starting to lose its pulse, he approached Meia and touched her hands, "Come on you idiot, why are you giving up?"

Dio clenched her hands and soon closed his eyes, his vision soon came and he saw Meia in a grassy land, 

_"I was the one who was weak, not mother. I didn't have the courage to find out people's feelings"_

"_Meia…"_

"_I was scared to expose myself…I was afraid of being disliked…" her hands were clenched to a fist_

"_Meia, you are actually a kind child, with a strong heart, so it's okay to stop blaming yourself" the voice of her mother echoed, "There is nothing to be afraid anymore, open your heart! A person can't live by herself"_

"_Wait!" Meia shouted as she noticed the voice disappearing, she stared running towards the voice of her mother, "Mother, I still have something to say…"_

_She then stumble but Dio caught her right on time,"D-Dio?" she stuttered_

"_You're mother is right Meia, there is no one in the universe who'd want to be alone forever, so don't give up, I already saw your past but don't let it control you, did you really think that she would sacrifice her own life to see you quickly surrender" he then gave her a hug, "Don't you know that there are others getting worried about you, they care for you a lot and not just as their captain but a family member, they may not show it a little but they think of you as a sister to them so don't give up, you shouldn't give up the life your mother gave you"_

"_You're right, mother I'm sorry for everything and I love you" she looked at the sky with tears falling her face, she gave a happy smile and at the sky she saw her mother smiling back at her._

_As soon as her mother's face disappeared the blue sky was soon changed by the shinning and night sky, "All the lights in the sky are stars…stars where our spiral cousins are waiting for us" Dio said as he and Meia gazed at the sky_

Dio slowly opened his eyes and found himself sleeping just near Meia, he noticed a slight movement on Meia eyes. The girl opened her eyes and noticed Parfet and Paiway staring at her while crying, "Thank goodness Meia…"

"You came back…"

"What faces you have, the two of you…" she touched her face and noticed that the circlet was gone

"You can't blame them Meia, they were worried" Dio stood up and in his hand he held her circlet, "I think this belongs to you…"

"Thank you…" he nodded and left but soon turned his head to look at Meia, "And don't try that stunt again Meia, I swear if you do I'll kill myself to get you back"

Moments had passed since the attack, and most crew were already asleep. Some were still wake like Duelo who was checking the system as Paiway was sleeping, Ezra sat on the bridge as she stared at the sky while rubbing her stomach. And the last person was Meia who just entered the kitchen and noticed everyone was sleeping after the celebration. Her eyes soon fell on the shirtless man Dio, she approached the sleeping teen and looked at the scars on his body.

"Everyone did well" a voice said to her from behind. She spun around and saw Magno standing just a few steps from her, "Mysterious isn't it? The man still healing from his injuries forced himself into battle and revealed a new kind of machine, this man so far has continued to surprise us even in dangerous times and thanks to his plan, we had managed to survive the attack" she took out a cloth and placed it on Dio, "Both of you are pretty similar, the only difference is that he has control on his emotions but the thing that surprises me more is his will to protect others"

"Isn't it about time you forgave yourself?" Magno looked at Meia, the girl simply looked back at the man and smiled, "I already have"


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long update guys, i had just came here to Japan and thanks to my parents' very old computer, i had to do some upgrading to make sure this computer would work like my old one back in the Philippines.**

* * *

><p>"Emotions Run Wild"<p>

Nirvana has continued its travel this time peacefully, except for the fact that the kid and Dita grew a little distant from each other. It may have been what Hibiki said, well it's mostly Hibiki's fault, and they grew more distant. There was even a time when Dita said that she didn't like to combine with Hibiki anymore, Meia and Dio had a hard time making Dita concentrate on the simulation. But at the last part, Hibiki admitted something which made Dita happy.

Now Nirvana had stumbled in an abandoned Mission station. The weird part about it was that it looked like some rocks were connected to it. Magno and BC took the chance to let the others investigate it to see if they could find some useful things.

Inside the ship Hibiki, Dita, Dio, Meia, Barnette and Jura were at the engine room taking some parts of it that may be useful to them. The only ones who were working was Hibiki and Meia, Jura and Barnette were still roaming the station, Dio was nowhere to be found while Dita was looking at the engine with amazement.

"I'm surprised the captain remembered this space station"

"It's not a space station" Pyoro exclaimed, "It's officially called a mission"

"Oh?"

"Enough chitchat, get to work"

"Work?" the small robot asked, "It's just looting as part of your pirating!"

"We're just utilizing abandoned assets"

"You should give accurate orders"

"You're so picky" Dita sighed

Hibiki then felt a sudden movement just near them, "What's that?"

* * *

><p>Dio continued to walk the station finding things he might need, he then crossed a bridge but noticed something sparkling just a few meters away. The man ran towards it, never leaving it out of his sight to prevent sudden disappearance of the light. As he was at the lowest part of the station he found himself looking at a small ship.<p>

"_The ship is not from this place, outer part of it is still fresh and there are no signs of dirt or scratches, there's someone here besides us!_"

Dio quickly ran backed towards the others with two Kotetsumaru Katanas held by his hands. He made a quick turn and leaped from wall to wall making sure that he would reach the others before the mysterious stranger

* * *

><p>Hibiki and Pyoro had separated themselves from the two and where now standing in front of an orangutan. The monkey wasn't anything different, besides that it wore clothes. Hibiki could only think that this thing wasn't from this station as the placed was dead<p>

"What is that thing?"

The orangutan smiled before launching towards them, Hibiki ducked only to notice that the monkey had passed him. He turned around and saw it hugging and licking Pyoro, the poor robot could only wiggle trying to escape, "Hibiki, hurry up and save me!"

"Stop it, Butan" a deep voice said behind Hibiki. The boy turned around and found a tall man clad in a brown tribal looking clothes with a red eye patch on his right eye. The man had a sash around his neck and on his face were two green lines. The only problem of the situation was that the man had a hidden gun holder placed on his right thigh.

"Are you a man?" Hibiki asked, "You are! Are you here to save us?"

He ran towards him only to meet the man's gun barrel pointed on his face, "what are you doing?"

The man quickly sensed a presence behind him and quickly got behind Hibiki before wrenching the kid's are behind his back, holding him in a lock and using him as a shield. The person behind was non other than Meia who had her newly created ring pointed at the man, "A woman?"

"What about it?"

"It's my policy to never kill women" he stood up and released Hibiki, who was massaging his twisted arm

A sound of a sword being unsheathed was heard and the man gave a smile, "Right, right, looks like I have the short end of the stick" he twirled his gun and threw it to his left hand which Barnette took before pointing her gun at him, "Seems that way"

"Are you thugs or something?"

"We prefer to be called pirates" Meia answered

"Oh? Even that girl over there?"

"I'm a guy" Hibiki countered

The strange man raised his eyebrows and started laughing, "That's a good one!"

"W-what's so funny?"

"Sorry about that, you're just so cute, I couldn't help but think you were a girl"

"Damn him…" he muttered

Behind them, Dita screamed as Butan grab her leg and began licking it. The man pointed at the two for permission to stop the orangutan, Meia nodded but still kept her ring pointed at him. He walked towards the two and grabbed the orangutan, "That's enough from you, Butan" the orangutan simply smiled, "Sheesh, your partner's in a crisis here, you're so useless"

Grabbing the Navi-robot, he quickly spun around and threw it towards Meia, who was easily nailed by it. Barnette prepared to fire her gun, but Butan jumped on her head before launching itself up. Jura swung her Rapier at him but he quickly duck and rolled back to his feet and running away

"Wait, Damn you!" Hibiki shouted

The station shook, outside of the station a Harvest fleet suddenly came out from the rocks and started to attack. They ran towards their ship as the hall started to close, "What the hell's going on?"

"It seems people like us aren't welcome here" they made it out and soon escaped the station, "Good where out-Wait! Where's Dio?"

Their eyes soon diverted back to the station, thinking that their friend might haven't escaped it.

"I'm right here, do you really think I was gonna stay at that station" a voice called, they turned around and saw the Musha Gundam Z

"_Curse that man, why do I keep worrying about him?_" Meia thought as she looked at the mecha, "Alright we'll destroy them all before they reach the Nirvana"

"Leave the big ones to me" Dita said as she started to look for Hibiki. The kid was the last one to come out from the station and wasn't much in the mood to combine with her. Dio took out his Shoryumaru Gun and started firing at the enemy, the blast was far intense as each hit emitted a shockwave changing the course of the enemy. He returned back the gun and then took out the Senkoumaru Naginata, he launched himself towards the enemy and started to pierce them creating a Harvester on a stick, "20 harvesters with one weapon, not so awesome right now"

Dio replaced the Naginata and took out the two Kotetsumaru Katanas, he then combined the two swords which created a much longer katana, which was even bigger than the Gundam. The sword was soon raised and the same aura began to go to the sword, "Let's see you handle this, THE STRONGEST SLASH IN THE GALAXY" he sent out a wave of energy towards the enemy.

The others continued fighting and thanks to Hibiki and Dita combining, much to Jura's disappointment. The two noticed Dio's attack and also launched a powerful blast of energy which followed the wave. As soon as the two attacks met, it created an immense light that destroyed the Mission

Far away from the battle, the man and the monkey gasped as they saw the battle, "Did you see that Butan?" the orangutan nodded

The man had an evil smile appear on his face, "it looks like we've landed ourselves a huge treasure"

"How bothersome, all that business gone to waste" Magno said

"That's my line, I show you some pity and I get a damaged engine for it, what are you gonna do?" he asked at them thinking that this was their fault

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Magno looked at the screen "We're pirates!"

"Then you don't mind leaving this behind, do you?" Rabat showed a still dizzy Pyoro

"We have no choice, but if you try anything"

"I understand" Rabat's screen turned off

"Are you sure about this boss?"BC asked

"Pyoro is still part of the crew besides…" she smirked, "if he tries anything funny, then well strip of everything"

* * *

><p><strong>MOMENTS LATER<strong>

Dio watched liked a ninja as Rabat used his gifts, smile and friendly attitude in taking the trust of the women in the ship. He knew that the man was hiding his true intention which was to look or even capture Hibiki's Vanguard and even his. But lucky for him, his mecha would be impossible to get. The man was a good actor but not good enough to get away from Dio's suspiciousness. Dio had many rules in life but there was only one rule he trusted the most "Never Trust anyone easily" but unlike him the girls were already getting comfortable with Rabat. Dio had to act fast and try to expose him soon, now he was heading towards the hangar to warn Hibiki

As soon as he was there he saw that Hibiki held his stomach while grabbing Rabat's clothes, "You cheater"

"Huh? I can't hear you well" he lifted Hibiki by his hair, "Besides those are your rules, right? Not mine, I don't know who got it into your head but don't talk about yourself using someone else's words!"

He punched Hibiki sending him back several feet. Dio took the chance to stay hidden and watch just behind his Vanguard. He observed that Rabat's fighting style was simply a normal style using something to distract the enemy and then attack. Dio could already see that the fight will be one sided no matter what, Rabat then started lecturing Hibiki about what it is the be a real man. Having enough of his talk, Hibiki pounced at him only to meet Rabat's hand and then being slammed hard to the floor. The fighting continued which soon alerted other crew members who were now helplessly watching the battle.

"Stop it!" Dita screamed

Rabat stopped his beating and smirked but soon felt a pain on his left leg, he gazed down and saw Hibiki biting him. He grunted and kicked him, making him let go of the leg. Dita made a quick run towards Hibiki and kneeled near him, before she could ever check any injuries Rabat came forward and kicked Dita away. He approached Hibiki and was about to hit him until someone had blocked his kick, Rabat couldn't see who the man was but as soon as the man's face was shown, he saw nothing but rage.

"Take this!" Dio launched a monstrous fist sending Rabat to a wall, the crew could have sworn they heard a bone cracking

"Dio…" Dita looked in front of her

"Dita, take Hibiki and back away a little this might get nasty" he warned

Dita didn't quite understand but followed his orders, she soon took Hibiki and backed away where she was near the other crew members, Dio sighed as he noticed the increase of spectators, "_Looks like I'm gonna have a bad day after this_"

Rabat grunted as he stood and up and gazed at the mysterious teen, "looks like there was someone elso who I didn't meet, that was some punch kid, what's your name?"

"Call me Dio" he ran to Rabat and prepared another punch, but he was soon hit by a blinding light causing him to stop and close his eyes. At a mere second, Rabat came forward and punched him in the gut. He threw another punch towards him but Dio sidestepped before sending out a roundhouse kick to his face.

Rabat back away only to find himself and a continuous barrage of punches. Rabat didn't have time to even evade a single punch as a punch kept brining him closer to Dio's view, "_This man…he isn't normal_"

Dio grabbed him by the neck and was ready to hit him with one final punch until a laser shot, came across both if them. Dio looked up and saw Meia pointing her gun at them, "Dio, that is enough"

He dropped Rabat and then started to leave, as he passed Meia he stopped, "You're a kind woman if your trying to stop me, he's lucky because without you interfering, the monkey was going to replace him as the driver"

"Enough Dio!" Meia ordered having enough of it. Dio looked at her and shrugged his shoulders before leaving. He saw that as he passed the crew, he could see the emotions they were releasing while looking at him, he saw one thing, Fear.

* * *

><p>Moments later, Dio was at the cockpit gazing outside. No one was there, even the captain as everyone went to sleep. For him, he wasn't sleepy since his mind was thinking of something else. His thoughts were on the man Rabat who had just left the ship. He didn't totally hate the man but his attitude was something he hated, fooling people and eventually using them for their own gain. He sighed that the captain told them to let him go.<p>

The door slid open and Meia entered the cockpit, she approached Dio and stood beside him, "They're getting scared of you, you might have saved the crew but that doesn't stop them from being scared especially after that incident"

"It doesn't bother me, I've been used to it anyway"

Meia narrowed her eyes, "What do you mean?"

"I think that that's something you should know later, goodnight Meia" he said as he left the cockpit leaving Meia who stared at the door where he left


	5. Chapter 5

"Activation"

Continuing their journey, Nirvana soon found itself near another planet but this time the place looked livelier. The screen opened and zoomed in on the planet scanning every part of it from structure and environment

"This is a marine planet with 99% of the surface covered by water" BC explained, "Atmosphere consists mainly of nitrogen and oxygen, the conditions of human life are met here…"

Continuing the scan of the planet, it soon zoomed in on a small island, "I see an island, it appears that the inhabitants are humanoid also the remains of a colonization ship is on the ocean floor"

Magno gave a small chuckle, "I'll guess we'll go say hello to our comrades"

Dio stood near the glass and looked at it with a nonchalant look "Planets like this tend to attract anyone, friend or foe"

"It's still beautiful planet" the blonde operator, Belvedere said

A sudden alarm soon sparked and alerted everyone in the dock, "What is it?" BC asked

"Enemy on the planet's other side!"

"How many?"

"A dozen or so cube types and one strange machine…"

Dio had all the things he need to hear and left the dock heading towards the hanger, as soon as he was near he stopped when he saw a bright light with two figures with one of them laughing, "So it's finally here. Listen, this time you're finally going to combine with me"

Dio new that there was only person in this ship who could ever to that stunt and that was Jura, he gazed at the three and saw Barnette recording what was happening, "Come on, come on, no time for flashy scenes, enemies are here" Dio said and left. Hibiki just nodded and followed him leaving one ignored blonde and one sighing Barnette

Jumping on his Vanguard, Dio powered his mecha and prepared to launch, "_Power!_" he clenched his head in pain "What the hell is going on? Am I hearing voices?" He gazed outside and noticed that all of the pilots were already out and fighting, he noticed a sudden change in the enemy formation, "Wait a sec, when did they know how to dodge? At least it could become more challenging!" The transformation took place and then he took off.

* * *

><p>Hibiki struggled as he tried to attack the enemy but couldn't do so. He then felt one of them attach to him, making a quick spin he found himself free as someone shot the Cube from behind, "Well? Want to combine now?" Jura asked as she was floating above Hibiki<p>

"Damn you!"

"Mr. Alien, look out!" Dita alerted, Hibiki noticed one of the cubes heading towards him. The machine was soon shot down and Dita approached him, "If you're gonna combine, do it with me!"

"Every single one, just stop it" Hibiki irritatingly said before leaving the two and went towards the enemy.

"That kid, what an idiot" Dio sighed looking at Hibiki. He looked around him and saw that he was surrounded with more enemies unlike the others, "What the hell?!"

Taking out his blade quickly, he started to slice any cube that had approached. Finding a way out, he found an opening just above and exited the trap, he took out his Shoryumaru gun and started charging it. His enemies were heading towards him not caring about the charging attack, Dio smirked as he saw them moving in one big group. As soon as the charging was finished, he fired a yellow orb towards the enemy. Dio saw the opportunity and with a snap of his finger, the orb exploded sending out thousands of lights destroying the enemy in a matter of seconds.

"_I never thought using that in a time like this_" He had always thought of using it on much bigger opponents but hey it still worked. He gazed back on his team and noticed three cubes heading towards the unexpected Hibiki, "Kid! Heads up!"

Hibiki wasn't too fast as all three were now latching on him and forcing him for one big drop towards the planet. Dita, Meia and Dio tried to save Hibiki but found themselves in a tight situation, the enemies continued to show up. Dio soon glanced and saw one red mecha heading towards the planet and following the fallen Hibiki.

"They're entering the atmosphere!" Ezra said as she gazed upon the screen

They saw that both Jura and Hibiki crashed into the water, everyone gazed at the screen waiting for a sudden movement or even a call from the two. BC called for the two but still no response, as they were about to think about the worst case scenario, a red mecha came out from the water. The machine had Jura's dread red color, but it had a lot of changes, it had two arms that were arching in front and looked like it held a crystal disc while eight more disc were hovering over it.

"Now that is one big crab" Dio grinned on the screen

* * *

><p>Back at the Nirvana Bridge, the crew showed the mecha along with the pilots who were still fighting, "Another new one came out" Magno gazed at it<p>

"However, it's…" BC tried to find the answer

"A big crab" Amarone finished

* * *

><p>Dio chuckled as he heard Jura's cry because of the mecha not being what she said gorgeous, "I wonder when appearance mattered in a fight?"<p>

As for the two, Hibiki was struggling as he started to figure out the controls of the new Vandread but much to his annoyance Jura continued to whine. "Shut up! This isn't the time!"

"No!" she shouted back and slammed her hand on one of the buttons which was the Vandread's thrusters. The mecha moved quickly across the water while the three cube harvesters followed them.

The two continued to bicker with Hibiki finding the controls and Jura whining. The enemy continued to attack, Hibiki getting annoyed by the situation pressed one button which activated all the circles and fired a laser in different directions destroying the enemy.

"Hey, Hibiki, you two alright?" Dio asked as he appeared on the screen

"Yeah but she can't stop her whining"

"Just leave her for now, I'll be there with you guys momentarily" Dio turned off the screen and prepared for landing

* * *

><p>"We can communicate" Ezra said<p>

"Put in on screen"

"Hai" she nodded and started typing

The screen opened and there stood a woman wearing a purple robe with a white mask on the chest area, she had blonde hair that stopped on her waist. The woman gave a small bow before introducing herself, "Hello, my name is Fanieta, welcome to Anpathos, the most beautiful planet in the universe"

"Anpathos?" Magno raised an eyebrow, "Is that your planet's name?"

"That is correct, this is what we have been calling it" Fanieta replied, "We have been waiting for a long time"

"Waiting?" BC asked

"You must be the Munya"

"Unfortunately, we aren't this so-called Munya. I'm sorry, but can we come down there? I have a lot of things I want to ask you"

"The time of our ceremony is approaching so we cannot great you well, but…"

"I don't mind" Magno interrupted

"Bart, can you hear me?" a screen opened, "We're going down to the planet now"

"Sure…"

"I'm going to leave things to you, so take care of the ship while we're gone"

"Are you serious?" he groaned as he was temporarily being promoted as captain

"Oh, one more thing. Running away is prohibited"

"Please, you can't be serious…" he tried to reason but Magno had quickly exited the screen

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Dio had quickly exited his communication and was now approaching Jura and Hibiki, "<em>Whatever this Munya is I feel something bad is going to happen<em>"

Hibiki gazed upon the island and saw what the people were doing, "I wonder if it's a festival"

"Sure looks like it" Dio said as his mecha came down and exiting the cockpit, "Where's Jura?"

"She's right there" pointing at the woman who was sitting on top of her dread, "Sheesh the woman couldn't stop whining"

"Considering on how she thinks, I don't blame her"

The two were soon alerted as they saw a ship approaching, seeing that Jura wouldn't go anywhere due to her status the two left and entered the city

* * *

><p>Back at the ship's hanger, Dita was nervously walking back and forth as she was wondering what was happening to Hibiki and Jura who were at the island, "Why don't you calm down a bit?" Meia suggested<p>

"But he's all alone with Jura!"

"The captain, vice-captain and Dio are there too"

"But…" she gazed at her vanguard, "Mr. Alien…"

* * *

><p>Back at the planet, Magno and BC followed the three people in front of them and were soon alerted by Hibiki, "Old hag"<p>

They looked at the staircase and saw the approaching 2 young pilots, "Boys? It seems you two are all right"

BC noticed someone missing, "What about Jura?"

"I don't care about the crabby chick-"

"-she's at the shores" Dio interrupted

"As long as she's fine, you two come with us" Magno said

"Sure sure"

The 4 of them entered a temple with the big tower at the middle, in front of it was a stone tablet having a picture on it. Hibiki and Dio noticed that there was a way that circled the tower and lead to the top of it.

"This is the shrine that leads to the holy path" Fanieta turned around and faced the 4

"So?" Magno asked, "What in the world is this Munya that you're all looking forward to?"

"They are the ones that guided our ancestors to this land, we are grateful to them" she clasped her hands and placed them on her chest, "They are the foundation of Anpathos and now they are in need of us"

"In need of what?" Hibiki curiously asked

"The Munya are in need of the spiral code"

"Spiral code…" both BC and Dio gazed at the picture above her, "The spinal cord"

"_Harvesters!_"

Magno gazed outside and looked at on how the people were talking, decorating and preparing not knowing that the preparation they were waiting for was the destruction of their life, "Happy times, hard times, they all have all sorts of these times ahead of them"

"The time that Munya greets us is the time of our bliss"

"You're acting as though nothing is wrong, but perhaps under your beautiful mask, you're getting Goosebumps from the coming horror?"

"There is nothing to fear, this is the tradition of Anpathos"

Dio looked at the woman and was ready to slap her so hard that it would get her out of her stupid belief. He was lucky enough that BC held his hand, "You better be careful, that temper of yours is a little dangerous" she whispered

"I know"

* * *

><p>Back to the ship, Bart tried to ignore the crew members' request but couldn't as he was surrounded by hundreds of screen with each girl telling their request. All of the screens soon shut down as an alarmed warned everyone at the ship. Bart looked at his side and noticed a giant ship just a mile away. The unknown ship fired what is seemed to be a small white light that connected itself towards the floating red ship.<p>

"What should I do?" he asked himself

"There's only one thing" Meia's screen appeared, "We'll put up a line of defense here, right?"

"Y-you're right…" he looked at the situation hesitantly, "Dread team, scramble!"

"Roger"

* * *

><p>"This is the correct thing to do" Fanieta said. She and Magno had continued their argue about the tradition with Magno saying that she and the other people here couldn't do anything by themselves while Fanieta continued her belief of their tradition.<p>

"Captain, it's no use trying to argue anymore" Dio exclaimed, "They would rather belief in this silly tradition than us"

"Tradition is tradition no matter what"

"How do you know if what you're saying is true?" Dio questioned, surprising Fanieta and Magno both. She gazed at the teen and gave a smile before looking back at the three

"He's right, what could you know? What can you realize in your youth? The most beautiful planet in the universe? Have you ever compared?"

"This is already decided"

"Captain, it's no use"

"You're right, let's go"

"Old Hag!"

Magno started to depart until she felt a sudden pain on her back, "Of all times for my back to give out"

BC knelt down as she looked at the captain, Magno gazed at the two giving them orders she didn't need to say. They both and nodded and left heading towards the shore or where they left their mecha.

Dio and Hibiki both landed on Jura's dread who was still sulking, Hibiki began to tell her about she shouldn't give up especially since their partners are all ready fighting. He then told her something that she could achieve that something that he combined with Dita and Meia couldn't, saving an entire planet.

After that speech, Jura had stopped her sulking and she and Hibiki had started to combine. Dio smiled as he saw Hibiki was doing to cheer her up, he could see the kids potential grow with each battle. He entered his vanguard, he felt something wrong as he was losing conscious and breathing was getting harder and harder.

The two combined and were soon heading towards space, Dio sat on his dread watching the two finally agree and combine. After seeing them leave, he activated his mecha and prepared to leave but…

"_Eliminate Them!_" a voice in his head shouted resulting to him having an extreme headache. He clutched his head and tried to find away to stop it but it got worse.

"_Eliminate Them!"_

"_Eliminate Them!" _The words kept repeating but then he started coughing up blood, his heart felt like it was going to rip out from his body and tears of blood started to come out from his eyes.

"What…the heck…is…going on…with…me" his words were full of pain that every word made him start to breathe heavily, gazing at space for one last time, he forced a smile wishing that they would be victorious before blacking out.

* * *

><p>In space, the battle grew intense but Nirvana was having a hard time moving as the enemy continued to attack, "We're doomed!" Bart shouted<p>

"Don't be such a coward!" the voice of the captain called in the radio, "I've seen countless death around me up until now. I curse myself for my powerlessness each time, for not being able to do a single ting for those that died. How they must have regretted. Leaving many things undone in their lives, I feel as if I'm being torn apart when I remember them. But even in the very end they never gave up. They tried to be shining stars till the very end. I know wonderful people like that…because I know them…I can't forgive weakling who rely on others for their destiny!"

Bart getting filled up by the captains words nodded with a face full of determination, "I'll never run"

"Move! You're in the way!"

Tilting the Nirvana, Hibiki and Jura's Vandread headed towards the others who continued to fight, "Leave the rest to us and go take a nap-"

"If you're not quick, we'll get you with the enemy!" Jura interrupted Hibiki

Connecting the Vandread's arms together, the mecha spread the 8 disc scattering around the planet before spreading a green force field. With all the force field protecting the planet, the water from below started to subside.

"Nobody else can cover an entire planet like this!"

Hibiki pushed Jura as he gazed at the hologram of the planet, "It's too early to celebrate!"

From the distance the hundreds of small Harvesters approached began to approach the planet. Unfortunately for the Nirvana crew, due to the battle commencing not one of their detectors alerted them about the enemy approaching.

The battle continued with the large enemy chip combining with the red flower like machine. The machine started to suck everything on its path even the small harvesters.

"I'll give you plenty to eat right now!" slamming one of the buttons, the giant disk on the center started absorbing the water below. Changing the direction of the disk, it fired a large amount of water towards the giant ship.

"That's so reckless" Meia said as she watched the battle

"But I'm a little bit jealous…"

Inside the red mecha, the two pilots struggled as their mecha began to shake violently, "Hey, you'll break this thing" Jura cried

"Shut up and watch!"

The enemy ship continued to absorb the water from the red Vandread but it didn't take long for it to explode as water filled the ship, bursting out of it into space, "We did it" the two shouted victoriously

Back on the drained planet, Dio slowly opened his bleeding eyes and saw the explosion in space. He grinned knowing that the boy did something ridiculous yet genius yet again

"Heh…he keeps…surprising us…every time" Dio slowly opened the hatch and looked at the shining sky

* * *

><p>"H-How dare you…" the blonde woman said with shock as she just witness their <em>precious<em> Munya eliminated

"Now…you're all free" said Magno as she began to stood up, "From now on, decide for yourselves when you live and die"

"I will never forget your blasphemy against our god!"

"A god never says anything, doesn't do anything and doesn't ask for something in return" Magno approached the woman and looked at her, "A god just sits and watches over us over foolish humans who are lost"

Still as she said those words, the blonde woman still glared at her

"Sorry to have bothered you" Magno sighed and began to head back

BC followed her commander and started to head towards the ship, as they were passing they started to small talk

"Those kids continue to amaze us isn't it?"

"It sure has" BC smiled as she began to think about those who fought. Hibiki, Dita, Jura, Meia, Dio-!

"_Wait!_" BC stopped and looked down, "_For some reason I didn't hear Dio's name being mentioned or him talking_"

She turned her gaze at where Hibiki and Jura had launched

"What is it BC?" the old captain asked

"It's Dio"

"What about the young pilot?"

"IT seems that he didn't join the battle"

"Yes, come to think of it, he never said anything did he?"

BC just nodded before heading towards the edges where she saw Dio's Vanguard with an open cockpit, she quickly descended the stairs and began to head towards the machine as Magno stared from afar

"_What has happened again?_" she asked herself

BC finally approached the Vanguard and what she saw shocked her. Dio laid inside the cockpit unconscious with blood spattered on both his clothes and the walls.

She could clearly see that the blood both originated from his mouth and eyes. She then took out her communicator and began to call the main ship

"Emergency, Duero prepare stretcher! Something bad has happened to Dio!" she shouted immediately

Duero quickly made his move as he began to prepare the stretcher along with some medical tools.

The other meanwhile were stunned on what had happened again to their fellow passenger, all of them could still remember the time he had saved Meia from the sand planet but received very vital injuries.

One of them were the technicians who repaired Dio's Vanguard which they found was filled with holes and also blood. They have never seen such damage to a Vanguard and it was truly the one that had been haunting them for a while.

"What are the extents of his injuries?" Duero asked from the ship

"I'm not sure but he seems to have blood coming out from his mouth and eyes!"

The sentence made all the crew shiver in fear, none of them have experienced something like that and all of them wished to never experience it. All of them just hopped that he would survive.

"Where are now going to return, send a retrieval team to come and take the Vanguard" BC cut off her call and then carried Dio as she began to head towards her ship

"By the heavens what has happened to him?" Magno muttered as she gazed in fear on the young Dio

Magno and BC quickly headed towards the ship where they then started to return to Nirvana. As soon as the shipped drop down, BC approached Duero and Parfait where he laid Dio on the prepared stretched

Hibiki and the girls could once again watch with worry on what had happened to their fellow pilot. They had once felt the feeling of uselessness when they first saw Dio sacrifice himself for Meia and now they were again witnessing him suffer for unknown reason

Meia meanwhile quickly exited the landing room and was heading towards the Infirmary

* * *

><p>After the check up and operation was complete, Duero had managed to stop the bleeding for some unknown reason seeing on how the blood had just stopped getting out so fast enabling him to fully control it. Dio's eyes were covered with bandages in cases he had after effects of the bleeding of his eyes<p>

Meia sat down near Dio's bed and she looked at him with sad and curios gaze. She could never understand him, his strange behavior where he can change his personality in a flash. She could remember his personality when she fought him, his change when he saved her and his dark and scary personality when he was pummeling Rabat.

It felt like he was doing something that she couldn't find out. But for now, she had other thoughts most likely on how much he has began to change her little by little. She had fully controlled her emotions and was devoted mostly on her duty but as of today she had slowly shown some emotions.

"Just who are you?" she asked him already knowing the he couldn't hear her

As she watched him, she felt her eyelids slowly getting heavier and after a second, she fell asleep with her head laying on the side of the bed.


End file.
